Un cuento de hadas sin hadas
by Christine-Core
Summary: Los cuentos para niños suelen empezar con "Había una vez..." o "Erase una vez". Éste no es un cuento para niños, pero empieza igual... Occ, One-Shot. Subiendo poco a poco los fics que tenia :D


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen

Bla bla bla … ya saben lo demás.

* * *

**Un cuento de hadas sin hadas.**

Los cuentos para niños suelen empezar con "Había una vez..." o "Erase una vez".

Éste no es un cuento para niños, pero empieza igual...

Había una vez, en la lejana tierra de la hoja, un reino en constante guerra con el reino vecino. Ya nadie recordaba el porqué de la guerra. Simplemente, las cosas eran así.

El reino Hyuga y el reino Namikaze. Los habitantes de ambos reinos se odiaban, porque sus padres odiaban a los padres de los otros, y éstos porque sus abuelos también lo hacían. Pero si se les preguntase el porqué de ese odio, nadie hubiese sabido respondido.

Un día, en una de las innumerables batallas entre los ejércitos de los dos países, el hijo mayor, y heredero a la corona de uno de los reinos, fue herido y, su gran orgullo Neji Hyuga finalmente, murió. El rey, afligido por su muerte, se preguntó el porqué de su muerte. No se supo responder. Se lo preguntó a sus más leales vasallos. Nadie le respondió.

La pena lo afligía. Su hijo había muerto, por nada. Su pueblo moría, por nada.

Envió un emisario a hablar con el rey enemigo. Se reunieron en la frontera. Los dos reyes, a solas.

-¿Por qué ha muerto mi hijo?

-Muchos de mis hombres también han muerto.

-¿Por qué?

-La guerra es así.

-¿Pero por qué luchan nuestros reinos?

-Así ha sido siempre.

-No, no siempre. Hace mucho tiempo había paz. Éramos un sólo reino. Un solo pueblo. Algo nos dividió y desde entonces nos matamos los unos a los otros. Ahora somos débiles. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que los reinos vecinos nos invadan, y desaparecemos como pueblo. Hay que parar esta locura.

El otro rey pensó un momento. Aquel hombre que tenía delante era su enemigo. Pero... ¿Por qué lo era?

-Tienes razón. Esta lucha sin sentido tiene que terminar. Estoy dispuesto a... a firmar la paz.

-Y yo.

Se dieron la mano. Siglos de lucha, terminaron.

-Nuestros dos reinos ahora son débiles. Deberíamos unirlos en uno sólo.

-¿Qué propones?

-A mí me queda un hijo, Naruto. Mi heredero. Tú tienes una hija. Su matrimonio unirá nuestros dos reinos, y su descendencia gobernará a un solo pueblo.

Y como se hacían las cosas en aquellos oscuros tiempos, se sellaron los pactos. Se sellaron los matrimonios sin que los dos contrayentes supiesen nada. Sin que los dos contrayentes ni siquiera se conociesen.

La noticia de la paz corrió por los dos reinos como la pólvora. Se hicieron fiestas. Las gentes estaban contentas, felices. Al fin había paz.

La que no estaba feliz era Hinata, la hija del rey. Su padre le explicó que por el bien del pueblo, tendría que casarse con el hijo de su antiguo enemigo. Que su matrimonio uniría los dos reinos en un solo, y que su primer hijo sería rey. El futuro rey.

Hinata acató, como no podía ser de otra manera, la voluntad de su padre. Era joven, apenas había cumplido 21 años.

Tampoco estaba feliz Naruto. La idea del matrimonio de conveniencia no le gustaba, pero como hiciera Hinata, acató la voluntad de su padre, de su rey.

Se prepararon los festejos para la gran boda. Hinata estaba triste y resignada. Estaba con su querida aya, que la cuidaba desde que nació.

-Aya, ¿Qué será de mí?

Kunerai, su nana desde que ella nació, se ha encargado de ella en todo, tanto de sus cuidados como de sus estudios, de su bienestar, no soportaba verla a así a su niña como le decía. No era vieja y Hinata le agarro cariño como se lo tuvo a su madre difunta.

-Oh, mi niña. Todo saldrá bien.

-Pero... no conozco a ese hombre. Se dicen cosas terribles de él. Huiré. Me marcharé lejos, en donde nadie pueda encontrarme jamás.

-No puedes hacer eso. Tienes que cumplir con tu deber.

Hinata se echó en el regazo de su aya. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

Naruto tenía 29 años. Era alto y fuerte. En el campo de batalla era fiero, temible. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por esas batallas. Le iban a casar con una chiquilla. Una mocosa que seguramente lo odiaría para el resto de su vida. Pero él cumpliría con su deber.

El día antes de la boda, Hinata, su padre y todo su gran séquito, llegaron a palacio. Esa noche habría una gran fiesta. Esa noche los dos príncipes se conocerían.

Naruto vestía con sus mejores galas. En pie, al lado de su padre, esperaba. La puerta se abrió y el vecino rey entró, seguido de varios consejeros y de su princesa. Recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar en frente.

-Majestades, es para mí un honor presentarles a Hinata, mi hija, y futura reina.

Hinata dio un paso adelante. Hizo una reverencia. Miraba al suelo.

Naruto quedó prendado. Ante él estaba una mujer bellísima. Con el pelo negro-azulado, largo, que caía en amplios rizos. De piel blanca. Labios carnosos.

-Majestades, les presento a Naruto, mi hijo, y futuro rey

Naruto dio un paso adelante. Hinata levantó su cara para mirar a su futuro marido. Sus ojos se encontraron. Y lo que Naruto vio hizo latir su corazón. Hinata tenía los ojos más bellos y extraños que jamás hubiese visto. De un color lavanda brillante, enmarcados por unas oscuras pestañas. Era una mujer hermosa. Muy hermosa. Y sería suya. En contra de sus voluntades, pero sería suya.

En aquellos profundos ojos Naruto vio tristeza. Tristeza y miedo.

-Mi señor - dijo Hinata, haciéndole una reverencia a su futuro amo.

Su voz era también preciosa. Todo en aquella criatura era bello.

Naruto le extendió la mano y ella se la tomó. Se dirigieron al salón, al gran banquete. La mano de Hinata la sentía cálida, su piel suave.

Fue una gran fiesta. La bebida corría sin parar. Los dos reyes estaban encantados. Todos estaban encantados. Comían, bebían, reían. Todos menos Hinata. Apenas comió. De vez en cuando miraba al rubio de ojos azules que era ahora su esposo. Un hombre de apariencia ruda. Él también bebía. También reía

Al final de la noche, los dos reyes casi no se tenían en pie. Estaban bastante piripis. Pero el día siguiente sería un gran día, así que todos se fueron a dormir.

En su habitación, Hinata volvía a llorar en el regazo de su aya. Ésta le acariciaba el pelo. Ese pelo color como la misma noche. ¿Qué iba a ser de su niñita? Era tan joven. Esperaba que ese bruto no le hiciera daño.

Al amanecer todo se preparó. Las calles engalanadas. No cabía un alfiler. De todas partes habían acudido las gentes para ver de cerca a sus nuevos príncipes. La ceremonia fue fastuosa. La novia, vestida de blanco, parecía un ángel. Fue oficiada por el obispo. En latín, por supuesto.

Al banquete de boda acudieron los reyes, príncipes y demás cortesanos de todos los reinos vecinos y algunos de reinos alejados. Y una vez más, Hinata callaba.

Pasada la media noche, se retiró a sus nuevos aposentos. Su querida aya la acompañó. La preparó para lo que le esperaba. Para cuando su nuevo marido viniese a consumar el matrimonio. A romper para siempre su inocencia. La desnudó, la lavó y la perfumó. Luego le puso un blanco camisón.

-Mi niña. Tu marido vendrá pronto. Seguramente vendrá borracho y la cosa no durará. Tú cierra los ojos. Este mal trago pasará.

-¿Me hará daño?

-Así son las cosas. Se fuerte.

La abrazó. Su niña iba a dejar de serlo.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y entró Naruto.

-Déjanos.

La nana y las sirvientas salieron. Cuando cerraba la puerta, le echó una última mirada a su niña. Su corazón estaba encogido.

Naruto miró a su bellísima esposa. Hinata miraba al suelo. Se moría de vergüenza. Pero sobre todo, se moría de miedo. Hizo una reverencia.

-Mi señor.

Llevó sus manos al lazo del camisón, deshizo el nudo. El camisón cayó al suelo. Ante Naruto quedó el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata. Si su rostro era bello, su cuerpo era sublime. Era perfecto. Toda la piel clara. Sus muslos y su pecho. Sus pechos grandes, hermosos. Su pubis también azabache, más oscuro que su cabello.

Se quedó allí de pie. La cabeza agachada. Los ojos cerrados. Oyó los pasos de Naruto que se acercaban. Ahora él la cogería. La manosearía toda. La tiraría en la cama y la rompería por dentro. Empezó a temblar. Él ya estaba a su lado. Apretó los ojos.

Naruto estaba delante de la más bella criatura que jamás hubiese imaginado que existiera. Su cuerpo tan bello. Y era todo suyo. Podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera. La miró. El cuerpo de ella...temblaba. Él se arrodilló y cogió el camisón que estaba enrollado a los pies de ella. Lo volvió a subir y se lo puso. Con sus manos volvió a anudar los lazos. La cogió de la mano y la llevó a la cama. La hizo acostar y la tapó. Él se acostó en el otro lado. La cama era muy grande, así que no había contacto entre ellos.

Hinata seguía temblando. No entendía lo que pasaba.

-Buenas noches, Hinata.

Le costó un rato poder dormir. Oía la respiración del ahora su esposo. En cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre ella. Pero no lo hizo. No la había tocado. Al final, encogida, se durmió.

Por la mañana se despertó. Naruto ya no estaba. Llamó a su aya. Entró corriendo y la abrazó.

-Oh mi niñita querida. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hizo daño ese bruto?

-No... No...No me hizo daño. No me...no me hizo nada.

-¿No?

-No. Como me dijiste, me desnudé ante él. Pero me volvió a vestir y me acostó. No me tocó.

La aya estaba perpleja. No era lo habitual en un hombre en esa época, y menos en un príncipe acostumbrado a coger lo que quisiese. En ese momento, Naruto entró.

-Buenos días, Hinata.

-Buenos días, mi señor.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-S... Sí

Dio dos palmadas y varios sirvientes entraron con un gran desayuno. Había leche, frutas, dulces. Hinata llevaba dos días casi sin comer, así que estaba hambrienta. Comió con gusto. Él la miraba. La aya lo miraba a él. Con los ojos escudriñantes.

-Hinata, vístete para montar. Te voy a llevar a que conozcas tu nuevo hogar.

-Sí, mi señor. ¿Puede venir mi aya?.

-No. Iremos solos tú y yo.

-Como guste, mi señor.

La llevó a las caballerizas y escogió para ella un blanco y manso corcel. La ayudó a montar. El escogió uno negro, brioso. Salieron de palacio. Iban los dos solos. Sin escolta. Ya no había guerra. Y él sólo podría con cualquier pillastre que pudiese surgir. Pero nadie se atrevería a alzar su mano contra el príncipe, por supuesto.

Salieron de palacio al bosque que lo rodeaba. Ahora que Hinata se fijaba, el entrono era muy bello. Las gentes les hacían reverencias al pasar. Ella les devolvía el saludo.

La llevó por los pueblos y aldeas que rodeaban el palacio. A media mañana llegaron a un pequeño lago. La ayudó a bajar del caballo. Se sentaron en la orilla.

-¿Qué te parece tu nuevo hogar, Hinata?

-Es un bello lugar, mi señor.

-No me llames señor cuando estemos solos. Soy Naruto

-Es un bello lugar...Naruto

Aquel no era el ogro que le habían dicho. Naruto era un hombre amable con ella. La trataba con respeto. Y anoche...anoche no la tocó.

Después de la comida se despidió de sus padres, que regresaban a su país. Su padre la abrazó y le dio un beso de despedida. Sintió tristeza. Ahora estaba sola. Al menos le quedaba su aya del alma.

Llegó otra vez la noche. Otra vez los miedos. Quizás la primera noche su amo estaba cansado, o borracho. No notó nada de eso. Pero esta noche estaría sereno. Quizás esta noche si consumaría el matrimonio.

Y como la noche anterior, Naruto entró e hizo salir a todos. Cuando estuvieron solos, Hinata empezó a desanudar el camisón.

-Hinata, no hagas eso.

Ella lo miró con esos ojos lavanda tan bellos.

-Mi señor...Naruto...yo.

Él se acercó a ella. Hinata miraba al suelo. Puso su mano en su barbilla y le levantó suavemente la cara. Era tan bella. Se la quería comer a besos. En vez de eso, le dio un beso en la frente.

-No tienes que hacer eso. Vayamos a dormir.

-Sí, Naruto.

Se durmió en su lado de la cama.

Durante varios días las cosas fueron así. Naruto atendía sus asuntos, pero pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Se fueron conociendo. No era ningún monstruo. Al contrario, era un hombre atento con ella. Cariñoso, incluso. Muchas veces lo sorprendía mirándola. Daban largos paseos. Ella empezó a reír otra vez.

Por las noches ya no intentaba quitarse el camisón. Se metían en la enorme cama y muchas veces hablaban.

Una noche, Hinata le preguntó.

-Naruto, ¿no te parezco bella?

-Hinata, eres la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida.

-¿No deseas mi cuerpo?

-Con todo mi ser.

-¿Y por qué no lo tomas? Te pertenezco. Estas en todo derecho.

- ¿Lo deseas?

Hubo un largo silencio.

-No.

-Pues no lo tomaré hasta que tú me lo pidas.

-Gracias, mi señor.

Pasaron los días, las semanas. Hinata cada vez apreciaba más a su marido. Nació el cariño entre ellos. Pero lo otro seguía asustándola.

Una mañana, antes de amanecer, despertó, Naruto estaba pegado a ella. Él dormía. Ella se asustó al principio, pero luego se calmó. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de él. Y no se sintió mal. Al contrario. Aquel suave calor de su marido, le gustó. Se pegó más y se durmió.

Al rato, fue Naruto quien se despertó para descubrir a Hinata a su lado. Su negro pelo revuelto, su respiración serena. Su bellísimo rostro. Desde que la vio el día antes de la boda. Desde que sus ojos lavanda se clavaron en él, se enamoró. La tenía delante. La deseaba con locura. Si quisiese, podría forzarla y hacer con ella lo que quisiese. Él era su amo. Pero por nada del mundo le haría daño.

Con cuidado, llevó sus manos a su precioso cabello y lo acarició. Con ternura, con cuidado de no despertarla. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por sus hombros desnudos. Aquellos pálidos hombros. Le gustaban mucho.

Hinata se despertó, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir. Sintió las caricias de él en su pelo. Sus dedos en su piel. El roce de aquellos dedos le hacía sentir escalofríos. Se sentía muy bien.

Abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los de él.

-Buenos días, Hianta.

-Buenos días, Naruto.

Él fue a besarla en la frente, pero ella movió su cabeza y el beso se lo dio en los labios. Su cuerpo tembló, pero no era de miedo.

Cuando Naruto no notó rechazo a aquel suave beso, llevó su mano a sus mejillas y las acarició. La volvió a besar.

-Eres tan bella. Te amo desde el mismo momento que te vi.

El beso ahora fue más intenso. Aquellos carnosos y sensuales labios contra los suyos eran una tentación. Los entreabrió y los lamió con su lengua. Ella apartó la cara.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

Durante el día, Hinata se preguntaba por qué había apartado su cara cuando él la besaba. Le gustaban aquellos besos. La hacían sentir bien. Él no la estaba forzando. Sólo de le daba cariño. Y le daba amor. Le dijo que la amaba.

Habló con a Kurenai. Le explicó lo que le pasaba. Le explicó como la trataba él.

-Mi niña, si ese hombre lleva tantos días respetándote, es que de verdad te ama.

-Me lo dijo esta mañana. Que me quería desde el primer momento que me vio.

-¿Y tú a él?

-No...No lo sé. Al principio le tenía miedo. Pero ya no. Me trata con sumo cariño. Con dulzura. Me… Me gusta estar con él

La aya la miró, sonriente. Estaba feliz por su niña. Tenía por ogro a, Naruto y resultó que era un gran hombre, respetuoso. Y creyó ver un principio de amor en Hinata. Si era así, quizás después de todo pudieran llegar a ser felices.

-Mi niña, está bien claro que ese hombre te quiere. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

-Sí, aya. Lo haré.

Más tarde, cuando la aya se cruzó con Naruto le hizo una reverencia. Era una reverencia de respeto.

Llegó la noche. Ya empezaba a hacer frío. Hinata tenía los pies helados. Se acercó Naruto. Se pegó a él. Enseguida entró en calor.

Naruto pasó su fuerte brazo bajo su cabeza. Ella se apoyó en su hombro. Le dio a su marido un beso en la mejilla. Él giró la cabeza y ahora el beso fue en los labios. Dejó caer su mano sobre el musculoso pecho de Naruto .

Cuando él entreabrió los labios, esta vez ella no huyó. Entreabrió los suyos. Con los ojos cerrados besó a su señor. Su cuerpo volvía a temblar. Sus bocas ahora estaban abiertas y sus lenguas se enroscaban.

Hinata empezó a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Sus pezones se endurecieron, y su sexo se empezó a humedecer. Era una sensación muy placentera. Frotó sus muslos entre sí y el placer aumentó.

Su primer gemido de placer lo dio cuando las manos de él acariciaron sus pechos sobre el camisón. El segundo cuando él lo abrió y los acarició con sus manos. A pesar de ser unas rudas manos, la acariciaban con dulzura. Y el tercer gemido lo dio cuando Naruto atrapó entre sus labios uno de los pezones.

-Aggggg, mi señor...que placer.

Su sexo ahora era como un lago entre sus piernas. Los labios y la lengua de Naruto iban de un pezón al otro. Lo besaba, lo chupaban... La respiración de Hinata era agitada.

Sin dejar de besar sus pechos, una mano de él empezó lentamente a bajar por su piel. Acarició con las yemas esa suave y fina piel. Cuando llegó al ombliguito ella rio por las cosquillas. Cuando la mano siguió bajando, dejó de reír. La mano se acercaba la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Aquella parte que ahora le quemaba.

El pubis de Hinata era suave y aterciopelado. Naruto deslizó sus dedos entre el vello. Nunca había estado tan excitado como ahora. Pero no podía forzar la situación.

Sus dedos llegaron, por fin, a aquel anhelado sexo. Sintió el calor que de allí emanaba. Lentamente, metió su mano entre las piernas de Hinata. Luego, pasó con cuidado su dedo corazón a lo largo de la rajita que cortaba en dos el sexo de ella. Notó la humedad.

-Aggg, Naruto...eres...que. Placer.

Volvió a besarla mientras empezaba a masturbarla despacito, sin prisas. Su dedo subía y bajaba a lo largo de aquella caliente hendidura. Cuando rozaba su clítoris, ella gemía en su boca. Sus ojos cerrados. El placer dibujado en su cara.

Hinata sintió que algo dentro de ella iba a explotar. Ese algo surgió como de la nada y fue subiendo y subiendo en intensidad, hasta que no pudo más y su cuerpo estalló con el primer orgasmo de su vida. Su espalda se arqueó sobre la cama. Todos sus músculos en tensión. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se quedó sin aire. Cuando sus músculos se relajaron, quedó sobre la cama, ahora relajada. Su pecho subiendo y bajando por la agitada respiración.

Sintió que Naruto besaba su frente. Abrió sus azules lavanda y lo miró.

-Mi señor...mi...mi...amor...que placer me has dado. Ha sido lo más maravilloso que he sentido en mi vida.

-Te amo, Hinata.

-Creo que yo...creo…que te quiero.

Se besaron tiernamente. Naruto la deseaba, pero el momento no había llegado.

Esa noche, por primera vez, durmieron abrazados.

La luz del sol en su cara despertó a Hinata. Estaba rodeada por los brazos de su esposo. Se sintió bien. Se sintió a gusto. Recordó la noche anterior. Recordó el inmenso placer que Naruto le había dado con sus caricias. En verdad la amaba. Y en verdad ella a él. Era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

-Naruto, mi amor...

Él se despertó. Ella lo miraba. Estaban abrazados.

-Buenos días, mi reina.

-Aún no soy reina.

-Para mí, eres mi reina.

Se besaron y acariciaron.

-Naruto...

-Dime mi amor.

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que no tomarías mi cuerpo hasta que yo te lo pidiese.

-Así es.

-Pues...ahora te lo pido... Tómame. Consuma nuestro amor y nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Estás segura?

-Nunca había estado más segura de nada en mi vida.

Se quitó el camisón. Naruto la contemplaba.

-Eres lo más bello del mundo.

Acarició otra vez sus pechos. Y otra vez los pezones se endurecieron. Otra vez su sexo se humedeció. Cuando los dedos de su amor llegaron a él, ya era un lago ardiente.

Naruto era feliz. Al fin su amada esposa le pedía que la tomara. Lo llevaba esperando tanto tiempo que no creía que fuese verdad, pero su desnudo cuerpo entre sus brazos le decía que sí, que era cierto.

Se subió sobre ella, que lo miraba con amor. Hinata sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no tenía miedo. No sintió miedo cuando el duro sexo de él la invadió. Casi no sintió dolor cuando rompió su barrera. Y cuando estuvo todo dentro de ella, lo único que sintió fue un inmenso placer.

-Aggggg, mi amor...estás dentro de mí. Te siento dentro de mí.

Naruto estuvo bastante tiempo sin moverse. Sólo la besaba y acariciaba. Sus sexos palpitaban. Ella le ofrecía su cuello y él se lo besaba con amor. Después, despacito, él empezó a moverse. Al principio lentamente, apenas entrado y saliendo de ella. Ese leve movimiento aumentó el placer que aquella bella mujer estaba sintiendo.

Entrelazaron sus manos al tiempo que la penetración se hacía más profunda, más rápida. La dura barra frotaban las paredes interiores de Hinata, que no dejada de gemir. Su cuerpo se cimbreaba al compás que las caderas de Naruto le imprimían.

Y como la noche anterior, sintió que iba a volver a estallar. Sólo que esta vez el estallido sería más fuerte. El camino hacia la cima de placer fue más lento, pero más intenso. Era como un globo que se hincha e hincha hasta que no puede más y explota.

-Naruto... mi amor...algo...se...rompe...dentro...agg…de... miiiiiiiiiiiiii

Las manos de Hinata apretaron con fuerza las manos de Naruto. Sus ojos se cerraron también con fuerza. Su cabeza hacia atrás, con el cuello ofrecido. Y un inmenso placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo, en oleadas. Su sexo se contraía y relajaba alrededor del placentero invasor. Largos segundos estuvo así. El orgasmo atravesándola. Cuando empezaba a relajarse, sintió una oleada de calor que la invadía desde el interior. Naruto estaba depositando dentro de ella toda su semilla. Es calor que entraba a presión dentro de ella redobló su orgasmo, haciéndolo volver al máximo nivel.

Minutos después, Hinata apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto. Oía y sentía el latido de su fuerte corazón. Sentía sus caricias en su oscuro cabello. Cerró los ojos. Era feliz.

-Hinata, te amo.

-Naruto, te amo y te deseo.

Nueve meses después nació su primer hijo. Un varón al que llamaron Kaien. Era llamado a ser el futuro rey. Después de él vinieron más. El palacio se llenó de la alegría de los niños. Hinata y Naruto se amaron hasta el final de sus días, muchos, muchos años después.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

**FIN**

**Hola aqui volviendo con otra que habia quitado :D saludos.**

**Ahmm, me han sugerido que suba de nuevo aprovechada, pero si les dire la vdd lo borraron de mi laptop cuando tuvieron que formatear mi lap por culpa de mi hermano que anda utilizando mis cosas para jugar su juegos en linea... okok yo tambien juego! pero joder, joder, joder jugamos tanto que todo lo que tenia guardado se fue al carajo :C total si, lo se para que ando borrando mis cosas en la pagina, pues esque tenia un montonal de trabajo, la universidad, el instituto del ingles, que ayudar a mi hermanos en sus estudios, equis muchas otras cosas mas que me atrofiaron el cerebro y dije no tengo que dejar la pagina y que mejor que borrar todo y borrar mi perfil pero bueno ... los errores pasan y espero que me disculpen. Varias historias las pude rescatar gracias a que las tenia guardadas en mi mail o en su caso en mis libretas de apuntes jejeejejeje. Y puese esta y otras mas si las apunte y lo malo de lo otro esque las demas las guarde aqui :/.**

**Como aprovechada, modellazione, conquistando a mi suegro, la mirada del angel, ¿quien es cassanova?...**

**Asi que si llego a subir otra vez aprovechada la subire a como la recuerde, obvio tengo la mayor parte en mi cerebelo jaja y pues modificare detalles, los minimos para poder seguir, ... a menos que alguien me ayude a recordar mas a detalle dicho fic que me lo anda proclamando jajajaja sale? algun voluntario? alguien porfavor !? lakdjaksjfkasfk bueno les dejo mi mail: mayratiti1 y me avisas sipii **

**GRACIASS LOS AMOS UN KISS A TODOS..**


End file.
